cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
On the Edge (game)
On The Edge was a collectible card game released in 1994, not long after Magic: The Gathering. The setting and characters were based on the RPG titled Over the Edge. The game's story was set on the island in the southern Mediterranean of Al Amarja, where various factions were fighting for control. Products The product line consisted of four series and was supported by a player's guide. Core Version The game launched in 1994 with the core series, titled On the Edge. This series included starter decks and booster packs. The starter decks contained 60 randomized cards and the rulesheet in a cardboard tuckbox. The booster packs were made up of 10 randomized cards in a foil sleeve. The starter decks were sold to retailers in display boxes of 10 starters. For the booster decks, the display boxes containing 60 boosters packs. Limited Edition was released in October 1994 and contains 269 cards. The card titles are printed in gold letters. The Limited Version had the mid rarity of all three series. The second release was the Unlimited Version and also contains 269 cards. The card titles are printed in yellow letters. The Unlimited Version had the least rarity of all three series. The starter decks and booster packs have "Unlimited Version" printed on the boxes/packs. The third printing was the Standard Edition and contains 270 cards and was released in February 1995. In addition to the cards found in Limited and Unlimited, it has card #270, Resounding Bell. Card titles are printed in yellow letters, and each card has a copyright 1995 notice printed at the bottom. The Unlimited Version had the most rarity of all three series. The starter decks and booster packs have "Standard Version" printed on the boxes/packs. The Cut-Ups Project The first expansion, created by Robin D. Laws, was called The Cut-Ups Projects. Coming out in 1995, it added 90 new cards to the game. These cards were sold in randomized booster packs of 10 cards. This expansion added even more strangeness to the game's already bizarre cosmology in the form of talking dogs, diabolical beverages, and creatures that fell from the sky. Retail display boxes of this expansion contained 60 booster packs. Shadows The second expansion, designed by game co-creator Jonathan Tweet, added another 117 cards to the game. This time the focus was on the minions and dark conspirators of Al Amarja. These set contained only booster packs of 10 randomized cards. As with the previous expansions, the retailer displays contained 60 packs each. Arcana The third expansion, by game co-creator John Nephew, focused on the strange energies of the island such as magic and psychic powers. The set followed the standard set by the rest of the line by adding 153 new cards. These were sold in 10 card booster packs. Retail displays contained 60 of these booster packs. Surviving On the Edge The only print product made in support of the line, Surviving On the Edge provided tips, strategy, errata, card lists, and rules variations for the game. This 287 digest-sized book was written by Peter Hentges. While containing detailed information and tips regarding the cards, Arcana series was not included at the time of printing. The Burger Box The Burger Box is an introductory set that contains decks and packs from the various expansions. Each Burger Box contained a random assortment of the following: * 6 Standard Starter Decks * 12 Standard Booster Packs * 12 Cut-Ups Project Booster Packs * 12 Shadows Booster Packs * 12 Arcana Booster Packs The Burger Box was released in 1996 and was the last product in the line. Category:Collectible card games Category:Atlas Games games Category:Jonathan Tweet games